


Piano Man

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, no pennywise, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: A one-shot I wrote on Tumblr with the word "Piano".AU: Richie Tozier, a famous comedian, waits for his turn in the royal variety show where he meets the pianist Edward Kasprak.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Piano Man

Richie definitely had a ‘pregame’ ritual when it came to performing his standup comedy, and it was no different for shows like these. There was a lineup of different types of performers for tonights variety show, all in the hope of raising money for charity. The show was being live recorded, which didn’t make Richie feel too nervous. It’s nothing that he didn’t use to. But, most of the other performers seemed to be stressing about the live show. Richie wasn’t on till after watershed, which Richie was very glad for since he wouldn’t have to change his normal act too much. So Richie had the joy of sitting in the corridor, watching performers pace up and down nervously while waiting to go on stage. They had a green room, but Richie hated sitting with a bunch of overconfident strangers who wouldn’t stop talking about how important they are. Richie didn’t fit in with that crowd since he liked to dress himself and didn’t care about winning awards for his works it was a hard pass from Richie Tozier.

So Richie sat on a cushioned chair, with his head leaned back onto the wall, watching the chaos pass him from over the top of his glasses. It was around 7pm when someone caught his eye. He had slammed open the greenroom door, angrily coming out of it swearing under his breath. A poor stagehand jumped back and clutched her clipboard at the shock and Richie watched her hurry off. The smaller man, who was wearing a fitted black suit and bowtie, didn’t even seem to notice that he terrified the girl. His eyes were tight shut and he rubbed them, wearing under his breath.

“You good over there, Pee Wee?” Richie shouted down the corridor. The small man looked up at him frowning.

“What?”

“Pee Wee? Making a joke about your suit.” Richie joked. The man leaned up against the wall.

“I thought Pee Wee Hermen wore a grey suit? Mines black, arsehole.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got a red tie, and I couldn’t think of anything better on the top of my head.” Richie laughed. Richie watched the man hang his head and sigh loudly. The orange overhead lights flickered slightly, filling the long corridor with an ominous glow. When the man put his head down it cast a large shadow, and Richie wasn’t sure if it was because of this factor but Richie wanted to see the man better. “You look stressed.”

“Well, yeah.” The man said loudly, still staring at the floor. “I feel like I shouldn’t even be here. Everyone else is so personable, I’m just so...” The man sighed. “Me.”

“When are you on?” Richie asked, desperately trying to keep the conversation light so he could to keep the conversation going.

“Eight.” The man sighed.

“Which means you’ve got an hour. Come sit over here.” Richie said. Richie heard the man groan before twisting on his heel to walk down the corridor towards Richie. Richie quickly sat up in his chair and smiled up at the man as he approached. The clap of his heals on the floor filled the corridor as well as the buzz from upstairs.

“This one taken?” The man asked, pointing at the chair next to Richie. Richie finally got a good look at the man’s face, and damn, he was attractive. He had dark eyes and tamed hair. His face was soft, he must’ve been in his late 30s like Richie.

“Knock yourself out.” Richie smiled. The man sat down and shuffled in his seat. He leaned his head back on the wall and Richie did the same. “What was wrong in the green room? You made quite a show of leaving it?” Richie asked.

“They’re all snobs. Can’t deal with them pretending there better than everyone.” He mumbled angrily. “We’re here for charity, you’d think they’d be less…”

“Less like pricks?” Richie asked.

“Yeah.” The man turned his head to look at Richie. Richie couldn’t help but smile at the man. “

“So... I’ve been playing this game if you want to join?” Richie quickly said, trying to break the possible moment he was having with the stranger. The man laughed.

“Sure.”

“It’s called guess what the prick does.” Richie said, making the man laugh.

They played for a while, every time someone walked past, they would both inspect them and joke about what the could possibly be doing. They argued about what there answers since Richie would normally go for something over the top, like sword swallowers or one-man bands.

“Wait a second, we haven’t done someone yet…” Richie said, between the two men laughing.

“Who?” The man asked looking up and down the corridor at the people waiting to go up the stairs to the stage.

“Me!” Richie exclaimed. The man laughed, which made Richie frown. “Why are you laughing?” Richie asked.

“I honestly thought you might just be a stranger off the street because of the way you’re dressed.” The dark-haired man laughed, making the corner of his eyes crease. Richie looked down at himself, yeah he didn’t look like the elegant performers.

“Fair enough. What do you think then?” Richie looked deep into the man’s eyes. They both squinted at each other, almost like they were trying to read each other's minds.

“Magician.” The man finally said, making Richie throw his head back and laugh.

“Nope, I’m flattered though.” Richie chuckled. “Guess again.” They both stared at each other again.

“Well, I know your not funny enough to be a comedian.” The man said while raising an eyebrow. Richie slapped his hands on the side of his face dramatically, making a big O with his mouth.

“How dare you!” Richie yelled, making the rushing people stare at him when they walked past. “I’m funny,” Richie mumbled, slouching in his chair and crossing his arms. The man laughed, Richie couldn’t help but break into a grin because the man’s laugh was so infectious.

“So you are a comedian?”

“Yeah, a damn good one!” Richie said, making the shorter man laugh.

“Sure.” He giggled.

“Ok, your turn.” Richie said, “Come here.” Richie turned to face the man again and the man turned to look at him. “Stripper,” Richie said with a half-smile on his lips. The man whacked Richie on the shoulder in frustration. Richie swayed backwards while laughing.

“I’m not a stripper!” The man yelled, crossing his arms and going red on the cheeks.

“One can only wish,” Richie said with a wink. Richie instantly regretted the words falling out of his mouth, but he loved the way the man smiled down into his lap with his cheeks going even redder.

“I’m a pianist.” The man said looking up at Richie.

“Holy shit. That’s cool.” Richie said.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah!” Richie said, leaning forward on his chair. “I’m saying that but I’ve never seen a pianist.”

“You’ve never seen a pianist?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, seeing someone perform by themselves. Just in bands or whatever.”

“Oh, I get you. And I’ve never seen a comedian perform.”

“Fuck off!”

“I’m being serious, comedian’s aren’t really my thing.” He joked. They looked at each other like there was something unsaid between them. Richie smirked.

“Oh, I'm sure I can change your mind.” Richie smiled with a flirtatious tone. He leaned closer to the man as he spoke. They were suddenly interrupted by the voice of the women that the man had scared earlier.

“You’re up, Mr Kaspbrak.” The man smiled up at the women before pulling himself up. Richie thought about how he didn't even know the stranger's name, he couldn't exactly yell out ' _hey Mr Kaspbrak, wanna hang out after this?_ ' The man began to follow her, before stopping suddenly and turning towards Richie. “Come watch me,” the man said. Richie opened and closed his mouth a couple of times to try to say something witty, but nothing could leave his mouth. “You’ve never seen a pianist, I’m a damn good one.” The man used Richie’s words from early, which made Richie feel something strong within him. It was nice to know someone was paying attention to what he said. Richie quickly nodded before following the stranger and the women up the stairs. It took a couple of minutes before they were stood by the stage.

“You nervous?” Richie whispered.

“I feel better then I did before I met you.” The light peaking from the curtains showing the man’s smile. The clapping from the audience slowly stopped as the host entered the stage.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the man himself. You’ve heard his classical pieces, and now you can put a face to the name, Edward Kaspbrak!” The man walked onto the stage, waving to the audience.

“Edward…” Richie muttered to himself, with a small smile on his lips. Richie watched Edward approach a spotlight which lit a shining black piano. He sat on the stool as the audience quietened. Edward looked up towards the wing where Richie stood and smiled, before looking down at his hands. After the first few notes, Richie got it. He understood why people liked listening to piano music. It was soft yet filled the room. Edward swayed as he played. Richie wished he could see Edward's hands as he played, but he was grateful he could see his face. He shut his eyes in concentration, gently biting his lip. Richie’s body felt overwhelmed with the music that Edward was playing. The music was slow and made Richie feel something. It felt like there was sorrow in the music, almost like it was talking to Richie’s soul. Richie didn’t realise he had a tear trickling down his cheek. Richie couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s swaying body. Richie never wanted it to end, but sadly it did. The small man stood up and bowed to the audience as they yelled and cheered. He quickly walked off stage to join Richie once again, but they were quickly ushered down the stairs once again by stagehands. Once they got back into the corridor, Edward turned to face Richie.

“So…?”

“It was incredible…” Richie said, still overwhelmed with feelings.

“I mean, Edward… It was….”

“Call me Eddie?” The smaller man interrupted, making Richie smile. “But you actually liked it?”

“I love it. I never wanted to stop listening to it.” Richie smiled down at Eddie.

“Good.”

“I definitely don’t want to ask you to wait around to watch my set now.” Richie laughed.

“You haven’t got a choice. I want to see a comedian!” Eddie laughed.

“Compared to what you just did, I’m pretty much taking a massive shit on the stage.” Richie joked. Eddie raised an eyebrow at the man. “Honestly, man… You were amazing. It was so pretty, you were pretty. It made me feel something deep down… watching you… it just made me…” Richie sighed, unable to finish his sentence. Eddie smiled up at Richie.

“Thank you. I think you’re pretty too.” Eddie smirked. Richie was left speechless again. Eddie span around and sat down on the chair once again, looking up at Richie who still stood. “You know, I also look pretty in bars and not in a snobby suit?”

“Yeah?” Richie laughed, walking closer to Eddie.

“But I need to see if I like comedians first.”


End file.
